May's Gone Mad! Drew's in trouble!
by LilDBZLover
Summary: May lives her life as an unemotional girl. Everyday she sits with her group and talks about nothing. But as Drew Richards, the snobbiest man alive criticises them, it's May's turn to attack!


Hi guys! LilDBZLover once again! And may I apologise for my absence on there will be a BIG update on most of my stories as an apology, so forgive me, okay? This fic will hopefully be the best one I've ever written, because I have plenty of ideas, so sit back and enjoy!

Oh, and please forgive me about Drew's dumb last name. It was the best I could think of, so cut me some slack!

* * *

May's Gone Mad – Drew's in Trouble!

Chapter 1 – A confrontation to be remembered

"Mom… I'm leaving now…" May spoke disheartened, staring at the door. As usual, she was in her solemn mood, not smiling, not thinking, and not even blinking. One could say it was her latest trend.

Mrs Maple sighed deeply whilst examining her daughter's choice of clothing. She wore a plain black T-shirt with simple… plain black trousers! "May, won't you ever wear something cheerful? Won't you _EVER _wear a frilly skirt or at least _something_ that resembles a cute girl? It's the last day of term for goodness sake!" Her daughter hissed with disgust. Never was she to wear such useless clothing for as long as she lived!

Shaking her head, she grabbed her pogo stick and plodded out of the house, frowning as a wave of sighs from her dear mother hit the back of her head. "Tch…!" she said, mounting her pogo stick. Boing… boing… and yet another boing… May embarked on her 45 minute trip to school.

"Greetings May" A small voice greeted the bouncing girl. It was Bethany, May's best friend since childhood, also bouncing on her pogo stick. When May saw her friend, she merely nodded her head and they both bounced together to school, ignoring the laughter coming from other people.

When they arrived, they parked their pogo sticks into the bike area and trudged inside the school, meeting up with their companions. They talked and walked; they walked and talked until they came to their special spot – the wall. "What a drag…" one member of the group said, as they all sat down next to the wall, staring at the clouds.

"Life is a drag, deal with it" May growled, still frowning, "Oh look, here _he _comes," she whispered to the others, frowning even more as the "Most annoying person on the face of the Earth" walked past them with his posse. It was Drew Richards, the snobbiest man alive. But nobody complains about his attitude as he is _FILTHY RICH._

May sent him a death glare. She hated snobby people. Feeling such a harsh glare, Drew stopped and stared at May. He laughed saying, "Oh, what do we have here? The Loser Brigade? Guys let's keep moving, I don't want their ugly to infect us" The crowd behind him laughed, pointing at the now angry group, sitting by the wall. May stood up, with a sour look on her face.

"And _what _exactly makes you think you can label us with such filth, you stuck-up snob!" May shouted. Instantly, Drew turned around, unaffected by the name-calling from May. With a devious smirk, he simply replied "Pathetic" and walked off with his group of followers, laughing. Unable to admit defeat, May stood still and glared at his back. There was an eerie silence between the group.

"Disgusting… Someone disinfect me… The "King" just looked our way," A member of the group said, breaking the silence.

"I like him… He has an intriguing aura," Another member commented.

Soon the whole group began to talk about their confrontation with Drew, and how interesting he is. May, who was extremely angry about the whole thing, banged her fist on the wall and shouted, "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" As soon as the command reached their ears, the whole group shut their mouths.

"May… What is wrong?" Bethany asked, standing up with confusion. May turned around, facing her friend.

"DID YOU NOT JUST SEE WHAT HE DID?!"

"…"

"HE CALLED US TERRIBLE NAMES GUYS, HE DID!"

"Everybody does May… Nobody cares," Bethany replied, followed by supporting nods from the group.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT CARE?! HE CALLED US PATHETIC, GUYS – PATHETIC! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF LIVING MY LIFE LIKE THIS! EVERY SINGLE DAY IS FILLED WITH RIDICULE, RIDICULE, AND EVEN MORE RIDICULE! I DON' T WANT TO BE MOCKED ANYMORE, SO FROM NEXT YEAR, THINGS ARE GOING TO CHANGE AROUND HERE… Yes, without a doubt."

"What do you mean?" A member of the group asked. May smirked.

"Oh I'm going to get my own back… On Drew Richards!" May announced, carrying the exact same smirk as Drew previously used on his face. "May have you gone mad?" Bethany asked, scared to see the boring May so full of life and enthusiasm. She was even blinking – rapidly! Once again, May smirked, "Why yes, I think I am…" And she began to walk away. Before Bethany could retaliate and bring her friend back, May had already walked off mumbling her plan to herself.

- At the Maple residence -

"May, come downstairs for dinner already!" Max, May's younger brother called, impatiently waiting at the dinner table. Even after five minutes, nobody came downstairs, and so nobody ate. Max stomach rumbled ferociously, signifying that he needed food – and fast. "What is taking her so long, dear?" Mr Maple asked his wife, curiously. Mrs Maple stared at Max, meaning she wanted him to check what was wrong with her daughter.

Sighing, Max ran upstairs and stood behind May's door. He knocked, but there was no answer. "May, are you in there?" he asked, tapping his foot. Once again, there was no answer. "Okay then, if you won't come out, I'm coming in!" Max shouted angrily, and opened the door. He gasped. There stood May staring at her reflection in the mirror – looking absolutely _STUNNING._

She had let her chestnut hair down and brushed it thoroughly. A small shade of pink glittery make-up highlighted her cheeks. She wore a basic pink play dress, with her comfy pink rabbit slippers that were bought by her mother a few years ago. Staring at herself, she replied "Perfect," and turned around. There she saw a shocked little boy with his mouth hanging out. May glared at him, and said "MAX! Don't call-"

"MOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! You _have _to come see this! Dad too!" Max shouted, bouncing up and down with excitement, while May held her head and sighed. For the first time in his 10 years of living, his sister was dressed up like a _girl_. Norman (tired of the silly Mr Maple stuff) and his wife Anneliese entered the room and stared. Norman was shocked and Anneliese cried. May cocked her head to one side. "Is it that bad?" she asked. Still crying, her mom ran up to her child and hugged her tightly.

"You look… Beautiful!" She cried, still hugging her daughter. May blushed slightly, and replied, "I'm hungry, let's eat. And I have a _lot _to tell you at the dinner table. Something big happened."

Confused, her mum asked, "Big? Like what?"

May chuckled and replied, "Oh,you'll see…"

* * *

And cut! There we go, first chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, so I can get the inspiration to update. I'll be posting chapters for this story weekly now, so don't stop reading!

May I say a BIG hello to Confessions-of-a-secret-love! She motivated me to come back for so here's a gold star for her! -Gives Gold star-

Don't forget to review, and keep reading!


End file.
